Painful Moments
by aquarius
Summary: Sakura blind here... so if u dun like sad stories, don't read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:You know what I was going to say , dontcha? Anyway, I don't own ccs or Sakura or even   
Syaoran, but I certainly hope I own them...so don't sue me! I'm broke anyway, if ya sue me,   
all you get is a few text books and you'll have ta go to my school and replace me, cuz I gave   
ya all my text books to ya!   
  
Author's notes: Hi all! This is my FIRST fanfic, I'm so happy I finally get to finish this chapter...^O^!!!   
Anyway, the fic's a bit sad (at my point of view) and it's mostly about Touya's brotherly   
love to his little sister, Sakura... By the way, why does some people hate Touya so much?   
He's a good character and I like him, how I hope to have a bro like him... well, anyway,   
back to the story, it's about frienship, and for Syaoran, it would be real love. And if you   
don't like sad and pressured fics, I warn you, don't read. Well, it was sad for me at least.  
And to Eriol's fans out there, cheer! Cuz he's back! In my story, I kinda made him didn't   
go back to England after the last battle, and he and Tomoyo became couples after   
sometime later, YES guys! It's an E+T!!! I like that too ya know? And umm...in this fic,   
everything happened while school holidays, so that I don't have to get more headaches.   
Is 14 supposed to be in high school? Well, in my country it does, so I put them all in the   
second year in high school, (they're 14 In my fic). Don't flame me, cuz I know I suck in   
writing fics and knowledge about other countries. And please do send me comments, and   
don't be to hush on me cuz this is still my first fic, send whatever comments to:   
aquarius_ha@hotmail.com or jessicca_321@yahoo.com. And I don't know any medical   
knowledge, so those whose not good at medical or hospital thingys, please don't believe   
any of the medical statements or hospital procedures from my fic, cuz I'm hopeless I   
biology or in science. So, doctors who read my fic, please don't hospitalyze me for writing  
wrong things about hospitals... Neither English nor Japanese are my first language, so   
don't flame me if I get the words or spellings wrong.  
P/s: I kinda wrote that Touya got back his powers just after all cards turn into Sakura cards,   
so get used to it! (just jk, and informing you.) Keys I'm using:  
* Thoughts * "talking" = scenes = (author's notes)  
  
Painful moments  
Chapter 1  
Done by: Aquarius  
  
"Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!!! No, please don't close your eyes... Someone, please call an   
ambulance, quick!!!! Sakura-chan, please hang on, everything will be alright soon!!!" yelled   
a girl about 14 years old with long wavy light black hair, her eyes were light puple and were   
now red and baggy from crying. She was kneeling beside a limp body, which had waist length  
auburn hair, she is beautiful, but there's bruises and cuts everywhere on her body, and her   
head was bleeding, her clothes was damp by the blood. She's very weak, that was obvious.  
"To...Tomoyo...chan...go...gomen...ne...I...I can't...k...keep my...eyes...I...I...f...feel...so...  
tired..." and with that, the girl's vision became more and more blurry and finally everyhing   
around her went black. She couldn't hear her best friend's cries anymore, she felt so oddly   
cold, *am I dead? * She asked herself as the pain from her wounds faded slowly...  
====================================================================  
  
"Damn!! It's 10 pm already ?!! Wei's gonna be mad if I get home this late! Sorry Eriol, but I  
gotta go!" Syaoran said as he dump everything into his backpack, ready to speed out of the  
house. He and Eriol were discussing something at Eriol's and they lost track of time while   
doing that.  
"Hey, chill out, Syaoran, Can't you just call Wei and tell him that you're staying the night  
here?"Eriol asked eagerly, they had been best friends since after the last Clow Cards   
"Light" and "Dark" were turned into Sakura Cards four years ago. That's why they call   
each other using their first names.  
"Oh yeah, I never thought of such a great idea, you're a genius Eriol!!!" Eriol sweat dropped  
as Syaoran started heading to the living room to call Wei, the phone suddenly rang just  
before he got there. *Ooops...hope it isn't Wei calling here to rush me home...*  
"Eriol, I think you better get the phone, it's your home afterall.." Syaoran said, trying not to  
show what he's thinking. " Who is it? It's late ya know?" Syaoran told Eriol as Eriol picked   
up the phone, wondering too.  
"Moshi moshi, who is it?" Eriol asked softly, Syaoran amiled, * Eriol's too gentle to be a boy   
sometimes. * Suddenly he noticed Eriol blush a little, "Oh, hi Tomoyo..." he and Tomoyo   
had been calling each other they're first names since they went for a date a few years ago.  
* Oh, so it's Tomoyo-chan...wonder why she called so late... * Syaoran smiled slyly when he   
thought about that.  
Then he noticed that Eriol's blush changed into a concerned and shocked expression.   
" Wha...what?!? Sa...Sakura's in hospital? What happened?" Syaoran's smile faded and his  
expression was the same as Eriol's (PLUS a bit of confused and more worried and more   
shocked) when he heard this. * Sakura!? MY Sakura?! What's wrong? Why is she in   
Hospital??!*  
" Tomoyo, calm down, don't cry, no, it's not your fault, you didn't do it on purpose. No   
Tomoyo, Syaoran will not get mad at you. Now wait right there at the hospital, Syaoran and   
I will come to the hospital as fast as we could. He's with me, you don't have to call his   
apartment, now calm down, and we'll be there in half and hour, okay? Good, take care and  
don't blame yourself." Said Eriol as he hung up the phone. " Sakura's in the hospital, a drunk  
driver knocked her over and drove away."  
* MY SAKURA?! WHAT!? GOD! PLEASE LET HER BE OKAY!!*  
"Tomoyo kept saying that it's her fault because Sakura pushed her out of the way when the   
car hits her, you won't get mad at Tomoyo right??" Eriol asked Syaoran.  
"No, I won't be mad at her, because Sakura protected her and Tomoyo's my friend too, how  
could I be mad? But we've got to get to the hospital right away!!" Syaoran said urgently.  
Eriol nodded and felt relieved that Syaoran didn't blame Tomoyo. He just couldn't help caring  
for Tomoyo since he knew that he fell love with Tomoyo.  
  
Touya and Yukito were chatting together while waiting for Sakura to get home. "Funny, it's   
10:30 pm and kaiju's not home yet, she promised she'd be home before 10 pm." Touya began  
to feel worried for his little sister. Sakura went to the movies with Tomoyo and she promised   
that she'd be home at 10 pm, and it's way too late for his little sister to come home. Plus, his  
father Fujitaka Kinomoto had an urgent meeting at the university, so he can't come home till  
tommorow that's why Touya invited Yukito to stay a night at his place.  
As Yukito started to say something to comfort Touya's worries, the phone rang, "it must be   
Sakura, she'll be in MAJOR BIG trouble if she doesn't explain herself." Touya said,  
frowning.  
"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence." He mumbled, it kinda became boring everytime he   
answered the phone, saying the same words, *maybe I'll think of something new next time...*  
"Moshi moshi," came an unfamiliar female voice. "This is a call from the Tomoeda Hospital,  
and I'm Dr. Masako, from this hospital..." Touya's frown turned into a questioned look.   
*Huh? Why is the HOSPITAL calling MY house? *  
"We wanted to inform you that a Sakura Kinomoto was admitted to our hospital just now, and  
we wanted you to come to the hospital to see her. She's in a really bad shape right now...."   
"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW IS SHE?? IS SHE OKAY??" Touya cut her off  
before she could say the next thing. "It's a hit-and-run case. The driver was drunk when  
trying to hit another girl Miss Daidouji, but Miss Kinomoto pushed the girl away and got hit   
instead...And as I said, she's in a very bad shape...you'll have to come right away..."  
"Dr. Masako, we need your help, the girl's in a critical condition..." Touya heard someone   
call the doctor and his face was pale and worry took over him. He hung up before   
Dr. Masako can say anything else.  
"Yukito, get your coat. Sakura's been rushed into the hosital, I'll call dad and we'll be on our  
way to the hospital in my car!" (Yes, he had a car now) Touya quickly dialled to the   
university and his father said that he'd be there as fast as he could. Then he grabbed his coat  
and rushed outside, worried and concerned for his precious little sister.  
Yukito was shocked to hear this and so was Yue who knows everything from the back of   
Yukito's mind. *Sakura...*  
===============================================================  
*What!? Sakura in HOSPITAL!? What's wrong?!?* Kero-chan heard everything( not much   
though) from upstairs and flew out the window, silently followed Touya's car from behind.   
*Sakura, please be okay...*  
  
"W...where am I?" Sakura asked herself, *Why is it so dark here? *   
"Am...Am I dead?" She wondered again, panicking, maybe that's why she felt painless,   
*dead people don't feel the pain when they die. *  
"Hahahahaha...Welcome, Sakura Card Mistress, to MY world!!!" a voice from nowhere   
boomed out.  
"Who... who are you?" Sakura shouted in a horrified voice, she doesn't like this a bit.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Umm...nothing much exactly, just wanna tell you that you won't be able to see your world   
ever again! Hahahahaha..."  
"What!? What do you mean? Tell me NOW!" Sakura asked, horrified.  
No answer, silence greeted her...  
  
Author's last note: So what do you guys think? Do I really suck in writing? Anyway, please   
send your comments to my e-mail: aquarius_ha@hotmail.com or  
jessicca_321@yahoo.com any comments are allowed, just don't flame me   
too much or I'll get hurt. Okay? And I wanna give a special thanks to   
every homepage that put on my fic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!   
xxxxx with lots of kisses... okay, tune in on my next fic, hope you guys   
like my fic. Till next time...  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi all!!!I'm back!! And best of all, with my 2nd chapter of "Painful Moments" Hope u like   
it! And Thanks for your comments and ideas that you S+S fans out there gave me, and   
especially "THE SPHINX" thank you! I would try writing the E+T if I got the time...i   
promise...but I don't think that I caught the whole characther of Eriol and Tomoyo yet, I   
mean the DEEP characther, so ppl out there, pls help me by sending me informations... I   
hope that this fic is long enough though... Don't be mad if it's short... school started and   
I'm a new tranfered student to a new school, the ppl there are not as friendly as Sakura's   
school though... so I have pressure... don't sue me! The next chapter will be coming in   
about three to four weeks... I hope... if it doesn't please stay patient cuz I have to sit for   
an exam this year, it's important.. If I don't score good, I would be working in the garbage   
center.. So don't flame me, and have a heart... Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own ccs, Sakura or even Syaoran, eventhough I hope I do... Sakura is sooo kawaii...  
her eyes are the most beautiful sets of eyes I've ever seen... and plus, Syaoran is sooo cute,  
wonder what he looks like when he grows up... ah... ... those amber eyes...^///^... those soft   
and messy cinnamon brown hair... ^~^ ////...ok ok, I'll won't brag too far!! So ppl don't sue   
me..  
  
Keys I'm using:  
~Scenes~ *thoughts* "talking" (author's notes)  
  
Painful Moments  
Chapter 2  
Done by: Aquarius  
  
"WHAT 'D YA MEAN VISITING HOUR'S CLOSED!?" Syaoran asked the nurse too loudly.   
"WE'RE HER FRIENDS, SO WHY CAN'T WE SEE HER???"  
"Sorry, but visiting hours are over, you can see her tomorrow, according to the hospital rules, only   
family members are allowed to see her now. And no BOYFRIENDS allowed either..." Syaoran blush at  
that. " And PLUS, she needs some rest in her condition..."  
*Blah blah blah... you had been saying that a lot, I know, but I just can't keep myself from worrying...*   
Syaoran was frustrated, he and Eriol arrived half an hour ago and saw Tomoyo sitting on the bench in the  
hall, crying softly with a nurse comforting her.  
"Syaoran, calm down. We must FOLLOW the rules, and we'll be seeing her tomorrow..." Eriol said   
calmly.  
*Easy for you to say...you've got your LOVE right in front of you...but I DON'T!!! Oh God I hope   
she's all right...* thought Syaoran frusted and worried. *This is not FAIR!!*  
Eriol seemed to have noticed the "lover-in-front-of-you" thing and he blushed a little. "Syaoran, I care   
for Sakura too, I wanted to see her too, but the nurse is right she needed her rest..."  
" I know, I know, you don't have to say THAT again..." Syaoran said, feeling like wanted to beat   
himself up for thinking like that.  
" Okay, so you ready to head home?" Eriol said to Syaoran, then he turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo,   
you'd better get home before your mom gets VERY worried."  
"But......but I wanna stay here , because it's still my fault she's here..." Tomoyo sounded guilty.  
"No, it's not your fault Tomoyo, she did that cause she don't wanna see you get hurt, and if you can't   
be strong now, she'll feel guilty instead, because she made you worry." Eriol said to his beloved patiently.  
" Okay, so now, me and Syaoran will walk you home, " Eriol said, eyeing the flustred Syaoran, who is   
glaring at Eriol for not standing at his side.  
"Yeah, you kids better head home now, Miss Daidouji needed her rest too after all the shock she got   
from the accident..." the nurse said to the "Kids".  
*What?! How dare she call me a kid?!?* Thought Syaoran furious.  
Eriol knows what he's thinking and sweat dropped *but you still are a kid, well, make that half-kid*  
"Anyway, come on, we'd better get home, okay?" Eriol said to the two softly and patiently.  
Tomyo and Syaoran finally gave up, knowing that they can't win this so-called "debate".  
=============================================================================  
  
Touya and Fujitaka (plus Kero hiding somewhere) was shocked to see that Sakura was so weak,   
Yukito had to go home cause of the only-family-allowed rule thingy.  
*Ohmigosh, Sakura...* thought Touya when he saw he precious imouto who is now lying on the   
patient bed. She was very pale, her lips were dry, her right arm was in a cast and her forehead was   
bandaged, there's also some plasters on her left cheek, and there's some bruises there too, they can't see  
her other arm and her body or legs because of the covers. But they knew there's some cuts and bruises   
there too. Dr. Masako, the doctor who called Touya earlier said so. She also said that Sakura lost a lot of   
blood in the accident too.  
*It hurts to see her like this...* Thought Touya as he eyed his father worriedly.  
The only thing that comforted them was seeing Sakura sleeping peacefully, her long, soft auburn hair   
was arranged neatly on her bed and she changed into a clean hospital gown.  
Dr. Masako also told them to let her rest and inform them when she's awake. They had to check   
whether she had any damages in her head, cause her head was being banged quite badly.  
They moved to her bed quietly and sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up.  
=============================================================================  
  
*Hmm...? Where am I?* Sakura started to stir in her sleep.  
"Sakura? Are you okay? How do you feel honey?" She heard a voice said. The voice was gentle and   
soft and caring not like the one in her dreams. *Dad? *  
"So the little kaiju's up ain't she?" That voice belonged to her oniichan. She tried to protest about the   
kaiju thing, but she felt too weak and plus, her body ached everywhere, she felt that her arm was being   
plastered. So she just layed on her bed. She still didn't open her eyelids though...  
Touya frowned, *Why isn't she going to protest about me calling her kaiju? And what happened to her  
eyes? Why isn't she opening them? * He is VERY worried, it's not the normal Sakura he knew. *Sure,   
she's weak, I know. But at least she can give me some signal that she's trying to protest or maybe just   
open her eyes...*  
"Sakura, are you okay?" asked her father again, worried, cause his daugther never gave any responce  
that she's awake or not. "Try opening your eyes and let me take a good look at you, okay?"  
"Un..." she finally managed to say.  
*Good, at least that's a start..* Touya thought, feeling a little relieved, at least she gave ONE responce.  
When Sakura finally opened her eyes, (guess what she saw?) NOTHING!   
All she could see was darkness everywhere, it's even darker than "THE DARK" ,at least last time,   
she still can see herself.  
*Oh my, what's happening? * Sakura thought to herself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Japanese dictionary:  
kaiju: monster  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's last note: Hi again! So how's my fic? Ya like it? Hope you do, I sorta made it a cliffhanger...so   
sorry. Anyway, The next chapter is coming soon enough, so pls, be patient. Any   
comments??? Send 'em to: aquarius_ha@hotmail.com or jessicca_321@yahoo.com.   
I promise, I will reply your message ASAP. (If you want to) and umm...when you're   
sending me comments, pls write a subject like, "comments" or even a "hi" so that I   
know it's about comments of my fic.. Okey! Thnx everybody for reading this fic.   
Hope you guys would wait patiently for my next chapter! And many many, kisses to   
every Homepages that put on my fic. THANK YOU!!! @~@...  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi all! I'm back with my 3rd Chapter!!! Aren't ya happy? Well, hope you are. And umm...  
SPHINX, pls continue on writing your fic, I'm looking forward to read it, it's interesting!   
And, today, I actually read a fic, and the author said that she/he (I dunno) had enough with   
the S+S mushy stuffs, well, to me personally, I looove to read those sappy, sad, mushy   
stuffs, it's really heart warming, well, except for the sad thing, that is. Well, I won't blabble  
too much, just wanted o thank everyone who read my fic, and those who sent feedback,   
THANKS!!! Like always, any comments, pls. Send 'em to my e-mail:   
aquarius_ha@hotmail.com or jessicca_321@yahoo.com. I promise, I will reply and I even  
hope we can be friends! And people, pls. Don't flame me, cuz I have A LOT of pressure   
this year, I have to sit for an Exam, it's not international exam, but it's the country's exam,   
if I fail, I think I'm gonna have to feed the pigs as my job. So, pls understand and have a   
heart..Ouch...my back hurts like hell...anyway, enjoy! ^~^   
  
Disclaimer(s): Well, as always, CCS does NOT belong to me, so don't sue me...okay, get on with the   
story.  
  
Keys i'm using:  
*thoughts* ~scenes~ (author's note) "talking"  
  
Painful Moments  
Chapter 3  
Done By: Aquarius  
  
  
"Umm......What time is it now? Why is it so dark? Dad? Oniichan?" Sakura asked. She can't see   
ANYTHING, *Did they turned off the lights or the city's having an electric problem? * She asked   
herself. A little scared, and confused.  
"Wha......??"  
*What is she talking about? Ain't it 9 in the morning? And the sun's shining directly into her room, the   
curtain's not blocking anything too... * Touya thought suspiciously as he looked directly at his imouto.  
*Unless... * He started to worry. Instinctly he waved his hand in front of Sakura'a pale face a few   
times, hoping that his precious imouto would give some responce. Instead, she gave no responce, only   
that she kept saying: "Dad? Oniichan? Are you guys here?"  
Touya's face paled.   
GOD, PLEASE NO!! YOU TOOK MY MOM ONCE...PLEASE DON"T DO THIS TO ME.   
PLEASE LET THIS BE A MISTAKE... PLEASE LET HER BE OKAY... * He thought, hoping this   
really is a mistake. He's so shocked, scared and his heart ached even more, he just can't believe that this   
is happening to his precious imouto. He stared at his father and saw that he gave the same as he's.  
"Dad? Oniichan?" Sakura's getting more and more scared because of the silence and the darkness,   
Fujitaka and Touya knew that. They should do something fast.   
"Huh? Sorry Honey, we just went out for a while to... to get a vase for the flowers..." Fujitaka said as   
he faked a door open and close sound.  
"Oh......" Sakura still didn't get the real idea yet though.  
"Umm...so kaiju, close your eyes and get some sleep first, maybe it's dark for you cause...cause..."  
"Cause you're too tired!" said Fujitaka right away. Eyeing his son. "You need to rest your eyes a little."   
Fujitaka covered precious daughther with a blanket. Touya and Fujitaka knew that Sakura suspected   
something but shrugged it off. They felt relieved as Sakura dozed off almost immediately.  
*Maybe it's because she's too tired...* Touya and Fujitaka hoped, but their instincts told them that   
they're wrong.  
Fujitaka shot Touya a Let's-go-outside look. Touya nodded and closed the door softly behind him.  
"Doctor, we need to ask you something," Fujitaka said as he went and get Dr. Masako. She's the   
doctor that's treating Sakura.   
"Yes, Mr. Kinomoto?" asked the doctor, smiling a little.  
"Umm...my daughter woked up just now, but why can't she see? Is it because of the bang on her head?  
(Hey, I know it's crappy, but I can't think of something else to say.)  
"What? Well, Mr. Kinomoto, can I check on her now?" Dr Masako asked politely, a little shocked   
though.  
"Sure, please do." Fujitaka replied.  
"Thanks. Nurse Aino, please come with me to Kinomoto's room."  
=============================================================================   
  
When the doctor finished checking on Sakura, she came out with a frown expression on her face.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kinomoto, I've bad news."  
"What bad news? Is...Is she blind?" Fujitaka asked softly, heart pounding fast.  
Touya winced when he heard the word 'blind'.  
"Well, from the results of our x-ray. It seemed that there's nothing blocking her from seeing. There's   
nothing wrong with her brain's functions. We've never met with this case before...she may be...sightless..  
.for awhile or even forever... we're sorry, we tried our best, and we'll continue on checking the cause of  
this simpton, we hope you would understand..."  
* GOD, WHY??* Touya's face paled and dropped to the bench behind him.  
"All we can do now is to keep her from pressuring to much. Let her rest often and keep her happy,   
she may be cured before school starts..." (Note: It's school hols. Remember?)  
"We'll try our best doctor..." Fujitaka answered as he tried to hold his tears from rolling down his   
cheeks.  
=============================================================================  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, she won't blame you." Eriol said the tenth time this morning.  
"How can you be so sure?" Tomoyo asked, still feeling guilty.  
"I'm the reincarnation of Clow, remember?" he joked, not that he felt like it. "And besides, we all know   
her. She won't blame yu. PLUS, you're her BEST FRIEND." Eriol reminded Tomoyo. Then he took a   
peek at Syaoran.  
"Syaoran, don't worry, she'll be okay." Eriol stated.(looks like he's the only one that's cheering them up)  
Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again.  
*Hope the nurse won't say visit hour's over like last night * He's still upset about last night. He wanted   
to be next to Sakura when she woke up, but that wouldn't be granted, *just because the stupid nurse   
won't let us in... *  
"Eh? Isn't that Yukito-san?" Tomoyo informed her friends.  
"Yukito-san! Over here!" Eriol called to Yukito.  
" Good morning everybody! So are you guys heading to the hospital?" he asked, smiling, like always.   
"Yes, I thought you're in the hospital with Touya-san?" Eriol asked.  
"Well, the nurse said that visiting hour's over. So I had to head back home. Cause Touya and Mr.   
Kinomoto had to stay in the hospital." Yukito answered.  
*So, he's not allowed too, eh? * Wondered Syaoran.  
"Well, we're here." Said Eriol as they walked near the hospital entrance.  
=============================================================================  
  
*Sakura, hope you'll recover as soon as possible... * Kero thought while looking at his mistress outside  
the window. *She sure is in a bad shape.. * He can't come in because Touya would suspect something   
fishy.  
Guess I'll have to stay a few days at Tomoyo's* he thought as he headed for Tomoyo's house.  
=============================================================================  
  
" The bandage on her eyes are to prevent her from hurting it." Dr. Masako explained to Touya and   
Fujitaka. They just nodded, hoping this is just a nightmare.  
"And it would be easier for you to explain to her than letting her find out herself..." added Dr. Masako.  
"Thank you doctor..." That's all Fujitaka can say right now.  
=============================================================================  
  
"Hi again, Sakura Card Mistress..."  
*It's that voice again!*  
"Who are you??!" Sakura asked. Scared.  
" So, how does it feel when darkness is around you?" the voice asked. Ignoring her question.  
"Wha...?"  
"Didn't you noticed just now? I'm taking your sight away. So that you won't be able to see your world   
again!! Including your dearest Li Syaoran, your two lovebird friends, your Oniichan and your dad...haha  
hahaha!!!" laughed the voice coldly.  
"What? Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"You'll know when it's time..." the voice said, fading away.  
=============================================================================  
  
"Hah...hah..." breathed Sakura heavily.   
"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Touya, concerned. He's in no mood to call his imouto kaiju right now.   
Fujitaka had a very important meeting and had to go to the University right away, not that he wanted to.   
Touya had to stay to take care of his little sister. He hated it when he saw the bandage bounded around   
her beautiful emerald green eyes.   
"Do you need a doctor?" he asked, worried. * Why is she breathing so heavily? *  
"Oniichan?" She managed to say, while trying to stop herself from breathing hard. Immediately, she   
felt something around her eyes, so she touched it.  
Touya looked away while she touched it with her left hand. (The right one's plastered.)  
"H...hoe?" she asked silently.  
"The doctor said that it's for protecting your eyes," "it's just for a few weeks..." Touya answered   
sulkily while he helped his sister sit up. His heart leaped while waiting for her answer. He just hated it   
when he had to explain to his sister. And it's too painful to see her like this...  
"Oh..." was her response.  
*Huh? That's it? * Touya was concerned.  
*Is she okay? God, the stupid cloth's blocking me from knowing her feelings, * her eyes was the only   
thing that can tell him her real feelings. Eyes can't tell lies, but that cloth's blocking him from knowing   
how Sakura's feeling right now. He felt like ripping it off right away. *Man, I hate this, I hate to see her   
like this. *  
"Uhh...Sakura..."  
"I'm blind am I?" She cutted Touya off before he could finish.  
"It...It's just temporary, the doctor said that you'll have to rest a lot..." he tried to explain, shakily.  
"It's not going to heal, the person told me that. She said that I wn't be able to see mmy world ever   
again..." she started to sob, she's scared and sad. She can't see her family, friends and most of all,   
Syaoran's loving, emotional amber eyes, his handsome face, his cinnamon brown hair...  
"Sakura..." Touya couldn't beat it anymore, he hugged her tight, careful of her wounds. He felt like   
crying himself. *No, I must be strong, I must be strong, I'm the only one here now, if I broke down,   
Sakura won't have any confidence anymore... *  
"Sakura...It's not true, it's just a dream and the doctor said that I would heal, just give it some time..."  
"Oniichan... I...can never...get...get to see...... again ..." Sakura cried even harder.  
"Shhh... Don't say like that, come on, you need your rest." Touya tried to comfort her while laying her   
back into a sleeping position.  
"But...but... I'm...scared, oniichan, what if I really can't see forever?" she sobbed.  
"Don't give up hope so easily, Sakura. We'll find proffesionals to heal you, okay? Hold my hand if   
you're scared, I'll be next to you Sakura. Shhhh... Now, get some sleep."  
"Oniichan, promise me...don't go away, okay?" Sakura pleaded Touya.  
"I promise." He let Sakura hold his hand tightly as she doze off.  
*She must be really tired ...And scared too. What am I going to do? What am I going to say to her if   
she said that she'll be blind forever? * Touya thought as tears started to streak down his cheek.  
*God, please help me... *  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's last note: So? What do you guys think? Sorry, it's a cliffhanger again...my next chapter's coming  
soon, I hope. Sorry, if it's too short, my back hurted A LOT after sitting for about a   
few hours straight, and I think I getting a fever or a flu...so please understand. Again,   
any comments send them to aquarius_ha@hotmail.com or jessicca_321@yahoo.com   
well, gtg go now, hope u enjoyed my fic.  
  
P/s:   
Japanese words:  
Imouto: younger sister  
  



	4. Painful Moments Chp.4

Author's note: Hi again 

Author's note: Hi again all!!! I'm finally back with the fourth chapter! Yeah, I know I shouldn't take so long to write the next chapter…. let me explain, it's not my fault, blame it on my comp's fault!!! It broke down six months ago, and I just got back my comp few days ago and found out that my old-comp were brain washed, everything I saved in there were GONE, including my FIC!!! What to do? Start all over again of course! So pls. Forgive me that it took so long to get my 4th chapter out. Anyway, my tests and exams are all over and it's school's holiday now, so I get to spend all my time on writing fics. (Mind you, I don't only write ccs fics, I write other fics too.) Ok, ok, I'll stop bragging, just…get on with the fic!!! Hope you like them though, I haven't been reading fics 4 like, six months, so I think I kinda ran out of "feelings" or whatever you call that. 

Disclaimer(s): I don't own CCS so don't sue me!!! But I do own this fic though, if you copy it, I think I'm gonna sue you instead. (Sorry, I'm kinda n a bad mood now, so sorry if I've offended anyone of u.) If anyone wants to put my fic into his or her own pages, please e-mail me at: aquarius_ha@hotmail.com or jessicca_321@yahoo.com all are welcome! 

Keys I'm using: 

~Scenes~ *thoughts* "talking" (author's notes) 

Painful Moments 

Chapter 3 

Done by: Aquarius / Miyuki 

"Good afternoon nurse, can we know what room is Kinomoto Sakura is in?" Yukito asked the nurse in the counter politely. 

"Good afternoon, are you her friends?" she asked, eyeing the others politely. 

"Yes, miss." 

"Well, in this case…she's in room12A. And please make sure not to be too noisy, she needed her rest." The nurse said after looking at the record book for Sakura's info. 

"Yes, ma'am and thank you." Yukito said as he and the others went into the elevator. 

* Why can't this elevator go any faster? * Complained Syaoran, he's dying to see Sakura. He's so worried that he couldn't fall asleep last night. 

* Sakura, please forgive me… * Tomoyo just can't help from apologizing. 

* Is Sakura all right? * Wondered Yukito, he's worried too, he couldn't show it to the others though. * Sakura, please be okay…* hoped Yue in Yukito's mind. 

Eriol felt stiffness in the air and wanted to cheer them up when the elevator door opened. 

" LEVEL 12" a sign on the wall showed. 

As they walked out from the elevator, everyone was quiet. They saw another sign pointing to the right corridor " ROOM 12A-12F" it showed. They followed the sign and stopped at the door labeled " 12A-Kinomoto Sakura". 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Touya was staring at Sakura who is sleeping peacefully when he heard a knock on the door. He don't dare to pull his hand from Sakura's grip, scared that she would be awake if he does that, so he said a soft "come in" and the door opened slowly, and Yukito's head poked in. 

"Good afternoon…" he stopped when he saw Sakura's wounds, his face paled when he saw the bandage bounded around her eyes. 

"How is she? Why is her eyes like that?" he called softly to Touya shocked. 

Touya just turned away from Yukito, Yukito knew the answer almost directly. 

"Sakura?" another voice came from behind Yukito. 

Touya looked up and saw that it's Tomoyo, Eriol and "The Brat". 

He wanted to quiet them down when Sakura's grip on his hand tightened and she woke up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

* Man, this can't be happening! What happened to her green emerald eyes? * Syaoran was shocked when he saw the bandage wrapped around her eyes. 

"Oniichan?" Sakura asked as she touched Touya's face to make sure. 

"Yes, Sakura?" He answered and let her touch him. (Hey, I know it's kind weird, but that is SOMETHING I figured out...) 

"Nothing, just to make sure that it's you." She answered, she just can't fit in so fast. 

"Sakura, your friends are here to see you." He said as he motioned them o come nearer. 

* Oh gawd, I don't believe this, how can this be happening?!" * thought Syaoran, * it's bad enough that Sakura had to be hospitalized, but BLIND?! No, how would she feel? I can't see her emotional eyes if that stupid cloth's blocking…* amazingly, his thoughts were the same as Touya's. 

* No… * thought Tomoyo, * She's blind?! Now she wouldn't forgive me! * Tears started to form in her eyes. 

Eriol just kept quiet. Shocked maybe. Even he the reincarnation of Clow Reed doesn't know a thing about this. 

* Sakura-chan… blind? Poor girl, poor Touya, he must feel awful… * Yukito thought as he walked nearer and nearer to the bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura just raised her left hand and felt her first visitor. 

* Those long, wavy hair… soft skin… it must be Tomoyo, thank god she's safe * 

"Tomoyo-chan? Is that you?" Suddenly she felt something wet on her best friend's face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked trying to smile a bit. She can't let her friends get worried about her. 

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry… It's all my fault because you're …" she stopped, she can't bear to say the word `blind'. 

Sakura remembered that incident. "Tomoyo, it's okay, it's not your fault I don't blame you…" she said, still trying to smile warmly at her friend. 

"R…really?" Tomoyo asked, " I thought you'll be mad cause… I'm the one who's supposed to be in hospital." She said, still feeling guilty. 

"No, I'm not mad. You're my best friend, remember?" 

"B…But…" 

"No buts, Tomoyo, I need you to explain to me everything you see in the future, so how can I be enemies with you right now?" 

Tomoyo felt relief, she won't believe that Sakura will forgive her if she didn't hear those words personally. 

"Umm…so…we're still friends?" she asked eagerly. 

"Nope." Tomoyo's eyes widened. 

"Better than that, best friends." Sakura continued and Tomoyo sighed in relief. 

* I can't bear to see this anymore, she needed to be with her friends alone right now anyway. * Thought Touya, he tried to hold his tears whenever he sees her bandage, and now he couldn't hold it anymore. So he stood up, patted his sister's good hand and said, "I'll go out and get some fresh air while you talk to your friends here. It's that okay for you?" he asked softly. 

"I…I think so…" Sakura answered. 

* She's still feeling scared and uneasy. * Touya knew how his sister's feeling right now. 

"You'll be handling it fine soon enough, I'll just go for a while, and be back as soon as possible." He whispered softly to his sister's ear. 

Sakura only nodded. 

"Good." Touya said o her and went out the door. He doesn't even have the mood to have glaring fights with `The Brat' right now. 

"I'll go with him, take care of Sakura." Yukito said to Eriol, knowing that he's the calmest of the three. He followed behind Touya, probably knowing how Touya is feeling right now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author's last note: Phew! Chp.3 finally finished!!! So? Do u guys like it? Anyway, any comments please send `em to aquarius_ha@hotmail.com or jessicca_321@yahoo.com all are welcome, and for the http://www.fanfiction.net readers, please, I beg u, review!!! I worked hard 4 this and I hope I can get reviews…so please…. Well, gtg now, I promise, Chp.5 would be out soon, so stay tuned! Till then Sayonara!!! (wow, do I sound like a MC or what?! @o@) 

Japanese dictionary: 

Oniichan: big brother 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	5. Painful Moments Chp.5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author's note: Hi all!!! Here I am back with Chp.5! happy? Anyway, I'm just gonna make this note shorter, cuz it's already late at night. I think Chp.6 won't be coming out soon, cus I kinda ran out of ideas already, if u guys wanted it to come out quick, please, send me some ideas and stuff, to get my brain working, and oh ah, to those e-mail pals of mine, please write to me, cuz I kinda lost all my mails during the last six months, and my hotmail had been cut off, so I kinda dun have the e-mail add of you guys, please contact me, I kinda enjoyed chatting with u guys… okay, that's about it. Get on with the fic. 

Disclaimer(s): I DO NOT own CCS, so don't sue me. 

Keys I'm using: 

~Scenes~ *thoughts* "talking" (author's notes) 

Painful Moments 

Chapter 5 

Done by: Aquarius/ Miyuki 

"A…ACHOO!!!" Syaoran sneezed unbearably. 

Sakura shacked a little, frightened by the out blast that came unwarningly. Syaoran noticed that. 

"Umm…s…sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to frighten you." Syaoran apologized, blushing furiously. 

Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped. * What a way to get attention. * Thought Eriol and Tomoyo jokingly. (No wonder why they're an item.) 

"Umm…it's okay. Is that you Syaoran?" She asked as she moved her head nearer to Syaoran's voice. 

"Umm…yeah" Syaoran answered, still blushing furiously, AND mad at himself for shocking her like that. 

"Can you come nearer so that I can feel you?" Sakura asked blushing, she has to feel his face so that it's easier for her to recognize who is it in the future. 

"Yeah, sure" Syaoran blushed even more furiously as he walked near her bed. * Luckily she can't see me blush… ACK! What was I thinking about? It isn't lucky that she's blind… Ugh, the cloth's so disturbing and it hurts to see her beautiful eyes wrapped up by that thing. * Syaoran thought to himself. 

Sakura slowly held up her good hand and it landed gently on Syaoran's face Syaoran blushed even harder and Sakura blushed too. 

* His skin is so soft, his soft brown eyes that are filled with emotions…* she remembered painfully, it still hurts whenever she remembered that she could never see those set of soft amber eyes again, it made her wanted to cry. She tried to hold the tears from coming but she can't because the cloth just absorbs the tears and it slowly became damp and hen became clear to the others that she's crying. 

"Sakura, don't cry, you'll get well soon, I know you will, have some faith in yourself…" Syaoran tried to comfort her. 

"Yeah, Sakura, it'll heal and I bet you would be able to attend school when school reopens…" Eriol joined in too. 

"No, it wouldn't heal…" Sakura said, hard to accept this whole sightless thing. 

"Sakura, don't say that…" Tomoyo sobbed, seeing Sakura so sad makes her sad too. 

"Yeah, I won't allow you to say like that!" Syaoran said as he went closer to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura hugged back, she just can't afford to lose Syaoran since she can't see him anymore. 

"But…it's the truth, the person in my dreams said so…" She sobbed even harder. 

"What? What person?" asked Eriol, thinking. 

"Something's fishy about this…" Syaoran said as he let Sakura go and started to think like Eriol. 

"She said that… I can't never see my world…ever again…' Sakura said, crying even harder, pain all over her, Tomoyo then hugged her, careful of her wounds and it kinda comforted Sakura cause her sobbing slowed down a little. 

"Shhh…don't cry Sakura. I'm sure it'll heal… its just a dream…" 

Eriol noticed Syaoran's hand turned into an angry fist, he's face reddened from anger. 

* Who dares to say that to Sakura? * He thought angrily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

* I'm gonna be blind forever…" Sakura kept repeating to herself. Suddenly she felt light-headed, * Ugh…why do I feel so…weak and dizzy? * She felt herself going weaker every second goes by. * No! I must be strong, I can't let them know or else they'll worry even more…* thought Sakura to herself as she tried to hold on conscious. 

Her dizziness turned into a great headache, * Ah… I don't think I can hold on much longer…must be strong…* * you'll never get to see your world again…* those words kept repeating itself in her thoughts. 

* I'll never get to see him again…* she thought as she blacked out, weak, dizzy and head aching. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Cool down, Syaoran, we'll find out sooner or later. I think there's something not right about this…" Eriol whispered through Syaoran's ear, he felt that this was some doing by someone to blind Sakura. 

Suddenly, they heard Tomoyo shouted, " Sakura! Sakura! What's wrong? Answer me!" Eriol and Syaoran turned to see that Sakura unconscious in Tomoyo's arms. 

"Quick! Call the doctor, and someone go get Touya!" Ordered Eriol immediately, his leadership skill took over him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Touya! Wait for me!" Yukito yelled after Touya. 

Touya went for some fresh air in the hospital gardens, he stopped when he heard Yukito calling him from behind and wiped away the tears on his cheek before turning around to see Yukito running towards him. 

"Wow, you sure walk fast enough…" said Yukito huffing and puffing, pretending not to see the tear stain on Touya's cheek. 

"Whatever…" Touya mumbled. 

"Touya, so how does Sakura got into this…err…situation?" asked Yukito, quite concerned. 

"Well, she went into an accident when trying to save Tomoyo from being knocked by that stupid drunker, I thought I told you already?" answered Touya trying to sound cheerful, not that he CAN anyway. 

"Umm…I'm asking how she got…err…" Yukito too couldn't bear to say the word. 

"Oh…THAT…umm…the doctor said that maybe because the blood blocked the functions in her brain…" he replied, sounding unhappy. 

"Oh, it kinda shocked me when I saw that…bandage…" Yukito said, he sounded kinda sad too. 

"Yeah, although not shocked of the bandage, I was shocked when she asked me and dad why is it so dark when it's 9 am in the morning, with the lights on!' Touya said, sounded even more depressed. 

"And I just hated the stupid bandage around her eyes. It's just not fair for her in her age. She deserves better. And it blocked me from knowing her REAL feelings and thoughts. Her eyes are the only thing that showed me her REAL feelings, I felt like ripping it off!" Touya confessed, sounded a little angry though. 

Yukito just nodded, don't know what to say next. He felt the same way as Touya, for all these years, he treated Sakura like his own sister. 

When he wanted to say something, something else caught their attention. 

"Mr. Kinomoto, please come to the information counter, it's very urgent…" reported a nurse by using those loud microphones. 

"Wha…what's wrong? Is it Sakura?" that's all Touya could think of now. 

"Let's go and see what's the matter." Yukito said as they headed for the information counter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author's last note: Well, Chp.5 finally finished! Sorry it's a cliffhanger again… Any comments? Please send them to aquarius_ha@hotmail.com or jessicca_321@yahoo.com and remember. http://www.fanfiction.net readers please, review, stay tuned for Chp.6! Sayonara! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
